1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to managing digital information. More specifically, the present invention relates to an interface for managing digital information.
2. Background of the Related Art
Presently available methods for managing digital information may include various textual and graphic interfaces. In one interface, visual depictions of folders may be used to represent a collection of digital files, each of which may be represented by an icon. A user may move the folder around a virtual desktop, as well as move the icons in, out, and around the folder.
To some people, folders may not be very attractive, enjoyable, or convenient to use. For example, one folder may look identical to another folder, yet hold very different types of files. Other than the name of the folder, there may be no indication of what types of digital files a particular folder holds. A user in search of a particular folder may either have to read through a list of folder names or manually create a search for the particular folder name. Neither option is convenient or efficient.
In addition, users are increasingly becoming accustomed to the incorporation of computing, specifically multi-media computing, into more aspects of their daily lives. Users have come to expect a richer, more interactive experience when dealing with computing devices. Such user experiences may incorporate various combinations of visual, audio, video, multimedia, and interactive tools. While such rich media have been incorporated in many aspects of computing, many data management systems still rely on the use of simple folder icons.
Mobile computing is also becoming more prevalent. Mobile devices may be limited, however, in terms of display size. Such devices may not be able to display a large number of full-size folder icons. Shrinking the folder icons, however, may only serve to decrease the size and legibility of the folder name. In addition, some folders may be used more often than others, yet all folders may be represented by visually similar (if not identical) and uniformly sized icons.
There is a need for improved interfaces for managing digital information.